fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darky
Darky is a rather minor character that appears semi-frequently in the Danny's Adventure series. He is a doppelganger of Danny that appears solely in Mission Mode, ready to take on Danny in any way he can, acting similar to most dark doppelgangers in that he provides an obstacle for the player to overcome. He later overcomes this rivalry, befriending Danny, but who he is or why he looks so similar to Danny is never explained. It's not like he'd likely answer, anyways - after all, most people just brush him off as the guy that tries to act all cool and edgy by wearing darker clothes. History Very little is known about Darky's history; because he only appears in one mode of Danny's Adventure, he has barely any time on screen and does not talk whatsoever. The creator of the Danny's Adventure series has stated that "Darky will be an important character later on, and not because he's some dark doppelganger of Danny. That's probably one of the less important aspects about him." Personality Based upon the descriptions of Mission Mode, Darky is very timid and easily frightened by silly things, freaked out by Danny's almost identical look to him. The fact that he constantly strives to race and beat Danny signals a possible competitive nature (though it would contrast with his previous trait; it's more likely that Darky wants to get rid of Danny since he is intensely afraid of his lookalike). Towards the last few missions of the game, Darky is shown to have overcome his fear of Danny and proudly fights alongside him, even though he still tries to flee from powerful attacks. Appearances Danny's Adventure Darky first appears in Danny's Adventure as a rival in the Mission Mode. He challenges Danny to race across courses, and beating him results in winning a mission. Asides from these races, Darky appears in the 7th mission of Level 4 where he attempts to knock Danny into the water of Challenge Falls, scoring a 1HKO, and in the penultimate mission of the game as a partner to take on all the bosses. Danny's Adventure: Concord Darky has been confirmed to appear in the sequel to Danny's Adventure, although to what extent is currently unknown. The only concrete details about his appearance is that he likely won't reprise the same role as his first appearance (as Mission Mode is replaced with Challenge Stages) and that he apparently appears under a different name. Relationships Danny Danny and Darky look very similar, but their relationship is unclear. During the beginning of the Mission Mode, Darky is very untrusting of his counterpart and is visibly upset with their similar appearance, whereas Danny seems to take a neutral stance. Eventually, for one reason or another, Darky helps Danny by taking on all the bosses with him, indicating that they have gotten along: however, whether they are connected in some way is something Danny seems to not know. Gallery Darky doodle.png|Darky as drawn by Amy. DarkyDASketch.jpg|Pixiv sketch of Darky's old design. Trivia *In one of the races between Danny and Darky in Mission Mode, Darky is teamed up with a dark doppelganger of Sammy; this Sammy lookalike is known in the game as Shadow Sammy. Who she is and where she comes from is unknown, and it isn't explicitly stated if Shadow Sammy is to Darky what Sammy is to Danny. This seems unlikely considering Shadow Sammy is a literal shadow and is not shown with Darky as he flees after losing the race, instead eerily disappearing into the ground. *Darky is not any sort of real name for the character; it was initially concepted as a nickname given to him by Danny that combined his name with "dark", referencing his darker colored clothes and poking fun at the common trope of a "dark" version of the hero. **In a similar manner, Darky often has a variety of other nicknames that Danny calls him, such as "Scarfy". His true name is currently unknown. Category:GamingDylan's Characters Category:Males